Phantasmagorical
by Kawaiitokyo
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around our favourite couple Shinichi and Ran. Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new series of one-shots set in different AUs. I wanted to try something different with the ShinRan pairing and I hope this works. Please sit back, drink some tea, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or their characters**

 **Chapter 1: Horror**

How the sweet fruity aroma of Ran's perfume juxtaposed the glistening wetness of her cheeks as she looked in horror at Shinichi. She was tired. More than tired, she was... sad. Just sad. That's what she was. She didn't know who she was anymore so now she would just be just-sad-Ran. The girl looked to her left to see Ai with her menacing pistols at ready, Sonoko with her eyes wide in shock and cross in hand, and Shinichi.

Oh dear Shinichi. She couldn't look him right in the eyes. She didn't know how to feel about him anymore after he had deducted what he believed was the most hardest truth to come about. The case... yes... the case itself was simple, it was the truth that was hard to take in, process, accept.

 _"Ran... You're not real..." he took a deep breath before continuing, "You're just a empty vessel that looks like the Ran I knew and loved. They changed you, Ran. They, those bastards, they took you and turned you into a murderer, a blood sucking murderer."_

 _They had all gathered there for what Shinichi had told Ran to be their last Christmas party before he revealed the truth of the recent deaths in Beika Park. Everyone was there. The detective boys, Sonoko, Haibara, even Inspector Megure and his police unit. They were there to celebrate the festive season. Ran had not expected this to have been a trap set up by the detective she loved._

 _Ran's fists clenched, horrified at what Shinichi had said. "What are you saying Shinichi? Is this a joke? It's me! It_ is _me!"_

 _Shinichi shook his head, teeth clenched as he looked at her sadly, "You know that's not true. I've been denying it myself for weeks now."_

 _"Please Shinichi, stop this nonsense. No matter how you look at it, that's Ran," Sonoko jumped in to defend her best friend._

 _"The vampires. They changed her. That's just a living corpse with Ran's memories." The words pierced Ran with every syllable. "Ran_ _you're not her_ _you are a vampire._

And deep deep deep down, Ran really did know. Those nightmares of her and her blood soaked hands, face and teeth were not just images played out by her imagination. She knew it, deep down. Just chose not to accept it. Maybe if she suppressed those bad thoughts, she would become just Ran again. But no. Once hunger for human blood exceeded its limits, she would not be able to control herself. She would just wake up the next day, crimson soaked but beautiful, next to Shinichi in their bed, memories of the previous night all but gone.

And deep deep deep down, Shinichi really did know. Waking up next to her to find her beauty covered in red, never had his favourite colour taunted him so much. He shook it the obvious, remembering her strong sense of justice of never taking a life, and trying not to remember the recent news headlines of vampire outbreaks. He knew though, deep down. Just chose not to accept it. Not until it was too late, and he had caught her drifting off that night yes drifting with her long canine teeth and blank expressionless eyes. He had to confront the truth, the truth that had always been his friend that had now turned into his bitter enemy. Ah, no wonder she avoided the sunlight. His normally analytical mind had been hindered by his affection for Ran. But this was not Ran. It was a vampire. She It was not alive.

In the moonlight streaming from the large windows of the room, Ran's tears took over her. She trembled as she stood on the floor, alone, no one wanting to approach her or make a move. She clutched her hands and she shook until her teeth extended into the dreaded canines. Her eyes didn't turn red, no, they turned more orange, reminding Shinichi of a setting sunset shimmering its last rays before it set.

What now? Was he supposed to kill her, no not kill. She was no longer alive anyways. It was wrong and selfish of him to think, but perhaps he should not have revealed the truth. How much more harm would it have done? Even if one vampire had been captured, there would still be many others. He internally cursed at himself for thinking such thoughts. This was what was to be done. This was not Ran. Yet how could it resemble her so much...

Suddenly, Ran started convulsing as she was lifted up by a supernatural force. Her eyes rolled back and her arms flew behind and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Haibara raised her weapon up, ready to shoot if necessary. Shinichi looked desperately at her, conflicted, and he caught a moment when she regained consciousness, just for a few seconds. In those few seconds, she looked at him serenely and smiled, before extending a wooden pencil and crashing it to the empty void that contained her heart.

He shouted, running to her. Why? Why did she do that? He took her in his arms, as she lost focus. "I let them take over me for a few months didn't I?" She laughed bitterly, "But I took _me_ back."

"Shh, don't talk."

"I'm already dead, Shinichi. But now I'm dying as me. And I'll say what I didn't get to say before to you personally. I love you..." She squeezed his hand with her last amount of energy left and lay still, leaving Shinichi to crumple.

For the past few month, she had been a vampire, and though, subconsciously, he really did know, the vampire still contained the memories, dreams and aspirations of the woman that had become his wife.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have some more ShinRan, a slightly more fluffy setting compared to the last story.**

Chapter Two: Troubling Case

"You're late." His wife's voice resounded through the hallways of the Kudo house. He left his car keys on the bench as he strolled across the kitchen and into his library where Ran greeted him with the sight of annoyance in her face and book on her lap. With a sheepish smile, he kissed her cheek.

"Sorry," he said.

"What was the case about this time?"

"Sorry?" The detective repeated the same word with a questioning tone this time.

"You know, the reason as to why you're late. A body magnet like you probably attracted more trouble again. So did you solve it?" Ran crossed her arms and put her translated copy of 'The Trial' down on the bench next to the couch, bookmark slipped into place. Shinichi plopped down onto the space next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm... yeah I guess I did solve the case. It was bugging me for a week." At this, Ran turned to him abruptly, eyes wide.

"You were late _today_ because of a case that you couldn't solve _last week_."

"Relax Ran, there's no case that I can't solve," A little arrogance was detected in those words but it was nonetheless well deserved, "Besides, this one was quite the tricky one- Ow! Ran! That hurts." Shinichi caught the offending fist of his wife that was readily giving him sharp punches. Ran looked away, and pouted slightly.

"You know I don't mind waiting for you Shinichi, and I accept that any case will pique your interest levels to unimaginable heights, but just for once, I want to enjoy a romantic evening without worrying if you will even come home. Plus, I can't believe you forgot about our arrangement tonight because of a troubling case that caught your interest last week. Last. Week."

"Ran, I-"

"Shinichi, do you even remember what today is?"

"Of course I do, if you would-"

"And you still decided that the case was more important then our plans. I don't even-"

"Ran!" Shinichi, deciding he had to cut in before his wife started to grow more upset and angry, "The case was about us!"

"What?" Ran looked at him blankly.

The young man produced an envelope from his suit pocket. Ran took it, speechless, and looked at him for further explanation. He shrugged, "Happy Anniversary honey." He kissed her forehead and watched as she tore it carefully.

"I was wondering what to get you for our second wedding anniversary. I thought jewellery was a little cliché for a romantic gift and I wanted to get a gift for you that would be unforgettable."

Ran took out two paper slips from the paper and produced it in the light to get a better look. "V.I.P tickets... to the international karate tournament on Sunday?"

Shinichi grinned, "I couldn't find them anywhere, they were sold out everywhere, even the general admission tickets were gone. It was a miracle I got them."

Open mouthed and shocked, Ran hugged him with all her might, "How did you?"

"I know people... Past clients perhaps." Ran cocked an eyebrow but still hummed in approval. He didn't tell her that obtaining those tickets involved him chasing three cars, asking -scratch that, begging,- four people and six hours of abiding to personal requests from a potential seller. Let's just say that the potential seller was an avid fan of his and had some tiresome tasks for him to do like make an appearance to her birthday party where she had many more friends who shared the same love for the blue-eyed detective. He didn't tell her that this was why he had been late this evening. None of this he said, but Ran could already take an accurate guess.

They stayed together in embrace for a long time, all in comfortable silence until Ran broke it, "Sorry I got kind of worked up and mad. I didn't expect this." She gave him a light kiss. One that eventually grew more passionate as the detective returned it eagerly.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Ran looked at her heiress friend in confusion.

"How I already got those tickets for you. After all, Makoto is in that tournament so naturally I got us all the best seats and tickets available," Sonoko took a long sip from her teacup, "But it's hard to believe that he hasn't realised yet, him being the smartest detective ever and everything."

"Trust me, he's much more dense than everyone believes him to be. But I left those tickets you gave us in a place he would never find."

Sonoko gave her a quizzical look. "Why don't you just sell them?"

"No no no, he's not that dense. He'll probably find out."

"Then where did you put it?"

Ran smirked.

It's not as if Shinichi had wanted to read the badly written book published by one of his fangirls covering a plot that seemed to be 0% plot and 100% about the dirty relationship between the famous moonlight thief and the detective of the East. Ran had bought it for him as a Christmas present, claiming she had a guilty pleasure for reading them. Ever since then, he questioned what was going on in her mind when he went off to solve one of Kid's great heists. However, on this particular day when his wife was off to have tea with Sonoko, he decided he had enough courage to see what Ran found so intriguing with the story. Just a peek. However, something had caught his eye. The gap between two pages when the book was closed was inconsistent with the others. It was a small difference but he wasn't called the great detective for nothing. He opened up the book to those two pages, pointedly ignoring the graphic scenes depicted in pages 50 and 51. There, lay two familiar paper shapes that the young man had gone to hell to acquire.

Hands shaking, Shinichi's grip on the book tightened. "RAN!"

To this day, 'The Lust of Kid and Kudo' has never been seen in the Kudo residency again.

 **What a crummy ending. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and feel free to leave some requests. I may or may not take one to use as the basis for the next story. :)**


End file.
